The River
by Sullivans Stories
Summary: Fred and George go on an adventure through the hills and discover something that changes their relationship forever. Twincest! dont like it then please dont read. I dont own any part of harry potter... Rated for later more intense chapters :3
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George Weasley had been inseperable since birth. They shared the same DNA, hair, freckled skin, and the same mischevious pesonality. They shared a special bond that no one else could possibly fathom. This bond ran so deep in their blood that they could basically read each others minds. The twins had a strong brotherly love, that is until one suspiciously hot summer day in their fourth year...

* * *

"Wait up Fred!" George called after his twin. Fred was walking right by his brother when he suddenly stopped, as if listening to something, and then as quick as he had stopped he broken in a run to his left. George was quite confused but ran after his brother anyway. George was catching up to Fred but Fred kept running. _Where's is he going? _George wondered as he slowly caught up to his, now jogging, twin.

George caught up soon, "Where are we going, mate?" It was always 'we', they did eveything together. Well except, you know, take showers together, they had stopped that when they were much younger. Occasionally they would sleep in the same bed if one had a bad dream. It was George that had nightmares the most; his nightmares main subject usually contained Fred being killed or maimed in some awful way. He would wake up sweating and crying, he'd look over at Fred's bed and try to convince himself it was a dream, but the only thing that really helped was being close to Fred.

Fred caught his breath and turned to his brother, "I haven't the slightest idea," he said with the biggest smirk on his face.

George chuckled,"So you made me run up the stupid hill for nothing?" Fred always had a secret agenda, even if it seemed like he was being ridiculous.

"Not exactly," Fred answered.

_Secret agenda time, _George thought sarcastically in his mind, "Well what are we doing today then?"He murmured under his breath," It's too bloody hot to be doing anything too enjoyable." Fred and George were sweating profusely from their short run up the hill now they both felt like taking a long cool shower. Their hair had also grown considerably longer since school was let out, it stuck to their faces in the humid heat.

"Well," Fred explained,"I was thinking the other day, We haven't _really_ explored past this hill in all our years of living here, so I thought we could look around." Fred and George looked down the barely unexplored side of the hill. George spoke his thoughts, "Freddie, there isnt any shade down that side, I'm pretty sure i'll melt if-"

"-Or get a massive sun burn?" Fred rolled his eyes," Come on George! I just want to look around for an hour or so!" Fred made a face that was supposed to look pleading but he ended up looking like he had swallowed something exceptionally sour.

George sighed, and looked back at the Burrow, which he knew was nice and cool. He was in the middle of his decision when Fred suddenly tackled George.

"Fred!" George yelled as they rolled down the hill towards the unknown part of the meadow.

They rolled quickly down the steep hill. When they reached the bottom they wrestled but Fred ended up on top as usual.

George looked back up to the top of the hill.

"Fred?" George exhaled as Fred rolled off of him to the grass next to him.

"Yes, Georgie?" Fred smiled.

"I hate you," George and Fred laughed and wrestled again, but again Fred pinned him.

Fred panted over George, it had diffenately gotten hotter since they left the Burrow, "Ready for some exploring, Georgie?"

"Ready as i'll ever be," George sighed as Fred got off of him. They stood there for awhile, George had accepted his fate to stay outside in the heat but Fred now looked awkward.

"Whats wrong? I thought you wanted to look around abit."

"I do, I do," Fred repeated to himself quietly.

"So whats the-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Fred cut him off, listening to something George could not hear.

"Dont shhh me!"

"Hush!" He commanded.

It was quiet between the two for a moment.

George sighed, knowing it'd be useless to argue, and began to listen.

He heard something that sounded like water rushing by, but that wasnt possible, there wasnt any ponds or rivers near the burrow.

"Fred where is that noise coming from?"

"I believe it coming from over there," he pointed to the right.

"I believe we should go investigate and hopefully make some mischief along the way?" George said with a smile despite the odd situation.

"As always" Fred walked to George and they began walking towards the noise.

George looked at Fred and they thought the same thought, _Wicked._

* * *

_review and stuffy stuff! please and thanks! first time writing a series so tips are welcome_


	2. The Dream

They walked side by side to the sound, which sounded like a rushing river now, the sun still beating down on their backs. Neither of them talked, it was too hot to think of anything of real importance to say to the other. They had walked for almost thirty minutes when they had to stop.

"It's too hot," George complained. His shirt stuck to his back and his jeans were making him feel clausterphobic.

"Im taking off my clothes," He announced to his twin, who was laying face down in the grass. Fred grunted in regonition.

George took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. The slight breeze felt amazing on his bare skin and for a moment he wasnt melting. He then tried to take his jeans off but the fabic was sticking to his skin, making it extremely difficult to get them off. _Why did I wear jeans in the first place?_ He continued the struggle with his jeans and finally after much wiggling and force his jeans came off. George was now in his boxers, which wasnt that big of a deal. Fred and George had seen each other naked plenty of times before and there was probably no one else outside in this weather.

George felt much cooler and liad down on the grass next to his brother, "How much further is the river?"

"Across the universe," Fred answered back, his head still in the grass.

George smiled at his twins little joke and closed his eyes and let the breeze wash over his slender, toned body. He let his mind drift and without realizing it he feel asleep...

* * *

_George was following Fred through the meadow; they were skipping through the grass to the river. The river was wide and calm, there wasnt any sound except for the two twims giggling and walking through the tall grass. They both sat down in unison at the rivers bank and started to take off their clothes. Suddenly Fred pushed George on to his back and stradled him at the waist. Fred bent over George to whisper in his ear,"I want you so bad Georgie." George grinned and kissed his twin..._

* * *

George awoke with a jolt._ What the bloody hell?_ George sat up and looked over at his twin, he still had his head down. George laid back on his back and tried to sort out what he just dreamt.

_That was so...so... worng... who dreams about stuff like that? Hes my twin! He's exactly the same as me... Oh, but the way he said my name...It was..hot...wicked..._

George was pulling at his hair to relieve some of his anxiety. His mind was racing, going back and forth between the dream being so wrong and being so right.

_I'm not even gay! Wasnt that incest? Isnt that extremely bad? Forbidden? Why am i even worrying? It was just a dream after all... It doesnt mean anything... Or it could mean everything. What if im subconciously gay for my twin? What do i do then? Tell him? No... he'll thinking Im a freak...he'll never talk to me... I'll just never mention this then..._

He had calmed down quite a bit since he had awoken. He thought he was calm enough to wake up his brother, so he turned over and to wake up Fred. He had turned his head to the side and George could see he face.

_He's cute when he sleeps... WHAT?_

George groaned loudly and rolled on to his stomach. Fred's eyes snapped open to see George laying down with his face in his palms.

"Georgie?" Fred poked Georges side,which made made Georges body jerk,"everything okay?"

George didnt answer, he was too busy thinking about how Fred had said his name. It was smooth, natural. His mind went back to the kiss in the dream._ It was like our lips matched perfectly..._ Georges heartbeat increased and he felt a tingling in his boxers...

"George? Did you have a bad dream?"

George lifted his head for his hands, trying to look natural, normal, "Kind of..." He trailed off, his mind busy trying to get rid of his growing boner.

Fred looked skeptical," Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." George mumbled.

"Oh"

There was a silence that followed where George used all his willpower to make the boner disappear. George began to feel like his regular self as he became less horny. Fred was just staring at George, confused as to why he was acting strange.

"So," George said so suddenly that i made Fred jump a little, "Are we still going to the river?"

Fred nodded, "Of course! Why would we miss out on swimming in this weather?"

As soon as they stood up to continue their journey the heat of the afternoon hit them again.

"Are you just going to leave your clothes here?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah, I dont think anyone's out here to steal them" He looked over his shoulder, "unless the gnomes live here" The twins chuckled and continued on their way to the river.

I wish someone would steal Freddies clothes... "Arg" George groaned and yell at no one, "Shut up!"

Fred looked at him with a suspicious eye, "Georgie..." He looked his half naked twin up and down until he realized that it looked like he waschecking him out, "Dont go bonkerson me yet Georgie!" Fred winked at him, turned and walked towards the river.

George was frozen to the spot.

_Did he just wink at me?After checking me out? Does he know that I had that dream? Unless if he likes me and I just never notice his flirting...Okay I'll ask him once we get to the river._

George ran to catch up with Fred. They then engaged in an intense conversation about past pranks and future pranks and how they could pull them off. George was distracted from his emotions for Fred as they talked and was able to act normal and calm. He didnt once think about the dream the whole conversation.  
George noticed that Fred's skin was turning a light shade of pink_. How long have we been out here?_ He looked to his wrist only to see that he had not worn his watch that day. He looked up at the sun in the pale blue sky and figured it was about four in the afternoon, but he didnt know when they left the Burrow in the first place. Their mother was probably getting worried, she probably thought they were making mischief somewhere in the forest.

George smiled and looked up to see the river not far off.

"Look! Theres the river!" He said excitedly.

Fred dropped to his knees dramatically and threw his arms in the air, "Salvation!" He jumped to his feet, suddenly very energetic, "I'll race you to the river!"

Before George could answer Fred was running to the river, stripping as he went. George jogged to the river bank where Fred was trying to untie his shoe hurriedly.

George looked at the river; it was surprisingly calm for how much noise it made, they must have walked miles to get to it. . It was a rather wide river but not so big a ship could sail through it. The water was crystal clear, so you could see all the small round rocks at the bottom of thought it was odd that they could've heard it from the burrow, this fact didnt seem to be bothering Fred at all though

Arent rivers murking? George thought to himself but his thought was cut short when Fred jumped into the water completely naked. George's mind began to go back to the dream._ Here we are... at the river...with Fred..._ Georges good mood was replaced by a knot in his stomach.

* * *

review and stuff! thanks!


	3. While at the River

Freds head broke through the water,"Whatcha doing Georgie? Come in! The waters awesome!" He splashed some water on George.

George cringed at the touch of the water. He was extremely nervous about how his body would act once he got in the water. _Just stay calm_, He kept repeating to himself as he slowly entered the cool water. It felt fantastic on his skin, he relaxed alittle bit and continued into the water. It wasnt very deep, it only went up to his waist.

His twin had disappeared under the water and was swimming quickly towards him. George screamed when Fred touched him leg. He knew it wasnt an animal or anything but he was nervous. Extremely nervous. Despite the heat George began to shake. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down._ It's okay, It'll be fine, Stop being ridiculous, he's just playing..._

Fred surface in front of George, his smile faded as he realized there was something worng with his twin.

"Georgie?" Fred his hands on Georges shoulders and stepped close to him, "Tell me whats wrong..." George was still shaking. Fred embraced him in a hug, rubbing his back to try to calm him down. Fred lift his head off Georges Shoulder and whisper in his ear," Please, Georgie?"

George moaned when Fred whispered in his ear.

_Damn it! Why does he do this to me? Why cant we just be normal twins? Now he probably thinks I'm a freak... A freak thats falling for his own twin..._

His heart raced and he could feel the knot in his stomach move up to his throat. He opened his eyes and saw his identical twin staring at him with concern in his eyes. _Damn those eyes..._ He dropped his head and tried to speak.

"Fred," He said with a shakey voice, "Why did you wink at me earlier?"

This took Fred by surprise, "Is that what this is about, mate?" He used his hand to lift Georges chin so they could look eye to eye.

George wouldnt look at him, his eyes still looked down at the river. "George," Fred urged carefully," look at me."

Georges eyes darted from the water to Freds face, he couldnt do it, they were too close, he was afraid he wouldnt be able to control himself if he look deeply into his eyes.

He eventually choked out," I cant.."

"Why?" Fred pleaded quietly for a real answer. He hated seeing George being a wreck. The first time that George had nightmares, he wouldnt tell Fred about it. George became quiet, disolate, he wouldnt talk to anyone. Fred had had enough one day, cornered George and made him confess what changing him. After that Fred let George sleep with him, he hadnt had any problems till now.

"Fred," George muttered and pulled Fred closer to him. He put his head on Fred's shoulder, he took a deep breath and began, "I fell alseep in the meadow on the way here. When I fell asleep I had a dream," Fred started rubbing Georges back once more to comfort him, he was shaking less but his voice was shakey as he spoke, "...the dream wasnt normal. I was here, by the river, with you..." He took another deep breath,preparing himself for his brothers revolt against what he was about to say, "...and...and ...well we kissed..."

Fred didnt say anything, he just kept on rubbing his brothers soft back. After a short silence George continued, "I know it was wrong, but in the dream it was amazing. I didnt want that feeling to end. It was like being pure light when I kissed you." George was letting all his thoughts flow, his voice and body had stopped shaking completely, he didnt even realize Fred had stopped rubbing his back.

"When i woke up I couldnt stop thinking of the dream. Everything about it was wrong, so wrong, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted it to be a reality. I still tried to ignore it though, I'm still trying to, but everytime I look at you, I think of that dream and I want it so much more. "

George was speaking into Fred neck, which was close enough to kiss. "I was going to tell you earlier but I was afraid that you would think I'm a freak, a disgusting person..."

George now noticed that Fred had stopped rubbing his back, "Fred?" George then realized that he just spilt most of his feelings on his brother all at once.

_Bloody Hell, he probably hates me now..._ George moved so he could look at Fred directly. His face was emotionless but there wasnt any disgust or any signs of anger on his perfect face.

"Freddie?" George became aware that Freds hands were moving up his chest.

George looked down and remember that Fred was naked. _I didnt even remember... Wait, is he getting hard?_

George became extremely confused, "Fred?" he asked for him to say anything that would justifie their current situation.

Fred leaned over to Georges ear and whispered in a deep but sexy voice, "Georgie.."

George nearly moaned when he said his name it that voice, "Y-Yes, Fred?"

Fred continued, "Hold your breath," and with that Fred pushed george into the water and dove after him.

* * *

Hold your Breath! review please and thanks :)


	4. On the Bank

Georges back slapped the water, he took a quick breath before his head went under. Before George could begin to think through the current situation Fred swam up next to George.

George was slightly confused when Fred swam closer, but his mind was quieted by Freds lips meeting his. His body felt lighter than air, like he would float out of the river and in to the blue sky above. His heart felt the same pure feeling that he had felt in the dream only it was so much more intense. He moaned at the feeling and kissed Fred deeper.

Fred ran his fingers through Georges long red hair. He pulled Georges face closer. Kissing George felt like he had electricity running through his veins. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs. He wanted more of George. He want to explore his body with his hands; he wanted to kiss his soft neck, kiss down his slim torso; he wanted to make George feel something like he never had before. He wanted to give him everything in that river.  
They kissed deeply until the need for air was too much and they had to surface.

George surfaced and swam over to a little beach area. Fred followed closely behind him. When George reached the beach George panted and laid down on the sand. He stared into the sky, what had just happened seemed surreal to him. There's no way Fred kissed me... but the feeling of Freds lips still lingered on his lips. The pure feeling was still coursing through his veins and he became suddenly aware of a rather noticeable bulge in his boxers. His thoughts were stopped when he looked up to see Fred exiting the water.

"Fred..." George started but was silenced when Fred straddled him. George moaned when Fred rocked his hips against his. Fred bent down to Georges neck and began to kiss and suck on his pale skin. He placed one hand under Georges back, the other pulled Georges hair. George became very aroused and started to grind against Freds hips.  
He moaned softly, "Freddie-" but he was again stopped by Fred kissing him tenderly. George kissed him back, harder, and slipped his tongue inside Freds warm mouth. Fred opened his mouth wider and played with his brothers tongue with his own.

This made Fred smile inwardly. He had been waiting for so long to kiss George, it was overwhelming him with happiness on the inside. There were so many times when he could have taken advantage of his twin: when George crawls in to bed with him, that one time where George 'mistook' vodka for water and was drunk all night, when they were home alone...

This was all he wanted for years. He had been patient and was rewarded with the best feelings ever.

George moved his hands up and down Freds sides. As their kissing got more passionate his hands moved to Freds neck and pulled his face closer. All thought had left Georges mind he no longer want to ask questions, he knew what was happening and he was going to go all the way if he was given the chance.

George thirsted for Freds body more than anything in the world. George moaned into Freds mouth. His body demanded more that just kissing and grinding. He wanted more, he wanted everything from Fred.

The desire for more was blinding him. George broke away from their kiss and began kissing down his neck. He bit the base of Freds neck, hard, which made Fred flinch from pain. But pain was soon replaced by pleasure as George continued kissing Freds neck and shoulders.

"Someones horny," Fred smirked.

George just moaned in response and kissed him again.

Fred broke away to whisper into his ear,"You know what would make this even better?"

George giggled like a little girl and wore the biggest smile,"What could make this better?" He kissed Fred on the lips hard for a minute or two until Fred broke away.

"Well, you could take off those boxers," Fred pointed out.

To Freds amusement George looked stunned, like his mind had started working again.

George asked, all the sudden seeming innocent,"Uh... Well... what would we do after that?"

In all the years of being with Fred George had never seen a bigger smirk than the one that he had on his face at the moment.

"Anything we want," Fred whispered seductively in Georgies ear.

His voice sent goosebumps of pleasure through his body and then came the sudden want to have Freds identical body on top of him.

"All I want is you," George whispered back and kissed Fred deeply.


End file.
